The mammalian extra cellular matrix (ECM) is composed of structural proteins and polysaccharides that provide support and regulate cellular activities. Although the exact composition of the ECM varies anatomically between different tissues, typical constituents include collagen fibers, elastin, laminin, fibronectin, proteoglycans and hyaluronan. Proteoglycans consist of sulfated glycosaminoglycans attached to a core protein and are considered to be responsible for a number physiological functions such as hydration of connective tissue, resistance towards compression and regulation of various cellular activities. Biomaterials for soft tissue applications such as devices for soft tissue augmentation, scaffolds for tissue engineering and vehicles for delivery of therapeutic agents are usually designed to mimic the natural ECM to achieve sufficient biocompatibility and blend in with the surrounding tissue so that the intended function is obtained (i.e. restore damaged tissue or release pharmaceuticals) without eliciting an unwanted host response. Hydrogels prepared from natural ECM components such as stabilized (crosslinked) hyaluronan possess many of the desired features and may be administered prior or post stabilization. Although crosslinking prolongs the duration of the degradable polymers that make up the network, it also alters the same polymers and their native properties may be lost. Hence, it is desired to maintain a low and efficient crosslinking. By combining multiple natural ECM components of various types these materials can be tailored to further resemble the ECM of the target site. Previously this has been done by forming mixed networks containing various crosslinked components (Shu et al. J Biomed Mater Res 79A: 902-912, 2006; Wang et al. Nat Mater 6: 385-392, 2007) or by creating proteoglycan mimicking constructs (Place et al. Biomacromolecules DOI: 10.102/bm501045k, 2014).